star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics (Skill)
Mechanics (Int) Trained Only You can bypass locks and traps, set and disarm explosives, fix malfunctioning devices, and modify and repair damaged droids. Disable Device (requires security kit): You can use this skill to disarm a security device, defeat a lock or trap, or rig a device to fail when it is used. The effort takes a full-round action, and the DC depends on the intricacy or complexity of the item being disabled or sabotaged, as shown below: * If you attempt to leave behind no trace of the tampering, increase the DC by 5. If the Mechanics check fails by 5 or more, something goes wrong. If it’s a trap, you spring it. If it’s some sort of sabotage, you think the device is disabled, but it still works normally. Handle Explosives: Setting a simple explosive to blow up at a certain spot doesn’t require a check, but connecting and setting a detonator does. Also, placing an explosive for maximum effect against a structure calls for a check, as does disarming an explosive device. Setting a detonator, placing an explosive device, or disarming an explosive device is a full-round action. Set Detonator: Most explosives require a detonator to go off. Connecting a detonator to an explosive requires a DC 10 check. Failure means that the explosive fails to go off as planned. Failure by 10 or more means the explosive goes off as the detonator is being installed. You can make an explosive difficult to disarm. To do so, you choose the disarm DC before making your check to set the detonator (it must be higher than 10). Your DC to set the detonator is equal to the disarm DC – 5. For example, you might decide to make the disarm DC 20. The DC to set the detonator and disarm the explosive becomes 15 (instead of the normal 10). Place Explosive Device: Carefully placing an explosive against a fixed structure or vehicle (a stationary, unattended inanimate object) increases the damage dealt by exploiting weaknesses in its construction. The GM makes the check (so that you don’t know exactly how well you’ve done). One a result of 15 or higher, you ignore the damage reduction of any object to which the explosives are attached. On a result of 25 or higher, the explosive deals double damage to the structure or vehicle against which it’s placed. On a result of 35 or higher, it deals triple damage. In all cases, it deals normal damage to all other targets within its burst radius. Disarm Explosive Device (requires a security kit): Disarming an explosive that has been set to go off requires a check. The DC is usually 15, unless the one who set the detonator chose a higher disarm DC (see Set Detonator above). If you fail the check, you do not disarm the explosive. If you fail it by 5 or more, the explosive detonates while you are adjacent to it. Jury-Rig: You can make temporary repairs to any disabled mechanical or electronic device, from a simple tool to a complex starship component. Jury-rigging is a full-round action and requires a successful DC 25 check. If you use a tool kit, you gain a +5 equipment bonus on the check. A jury-rigged device or vehicle gains +2 steps on the condition track and 1d8 hit points. At the end of the scene or encounter, the jury-rigged device moves -5 steps along the track and becomes disabled again. (See Conditions, page 148.) Modify Droid (requires tool kit): You can make a Mechanics check to modify a droid (see Modifying Droids, page 197). Recharge Shields: When acting as the shield operator on a vehicle or operating a device with a shield rating, you can spend three swift actions on the same turn or on consecutive turns to make a DC 20 Mechanics check to recharge the vehicle’s shields. If successful, you restore 5 points to its shield rating, up to its normal maximum. Regulate Power: When acting as the engineer on a vehicle or operating a device, you can spend three swift actions to make a DC 20 Mechanics check to regulate its power. If you are successful, the vehicle moves +1 step on the condition track (see Conditions, page 148). Repair (requires tool kit): You can repair a damaged or disabled droid or object (including devices and vehicles). This requires at least 1 hour of work, at the end of which time you must make a Mechanics check. Only one character may repair a given droid or object at a time, but other characters may use the aid another action to assist (see page 151). Repair Droid (requires a toll kit): You can spend 1 hour and make a DC 20 Mechanics check to repair a damaged or disabled droid, restoring hit points equal to the droid’s character level and removing any persistent conditions currently affecting the droid. A droid can attempt to repair itself, but it takes a -5 penalty on its skill check. Repair Object: You can spend 1 hour and make a DC 20 Mechanics check to repair a damaged or disabled object, restoring 1d8 hit points and removing any persistent conditions currently affecting the device or vehicle. If you are on board a damaged vehicle while you attempt to repair it, apply any penalties from the vehicle’s position on the condition track on your Mechanics check. (Major vehicle repairs are best attempted in a garage, hangar, dry dock, or other specialized facility.) Retry: You can usually retry a Mechanics check. In some specific cases, however, a failed Mechanics check has negative ramifications that prevent repeated checks (see Disable Device, above, for example). Special: You can take 10 or take 20 on a Mechanics check. When making a Mechanics check to accomplish a jury-rig repair, you can’t take 20. Characters who are untrained in the Mechanics skill can still use the aid another action to assist on Mechanics checks.